Bataille des Champs du Pelennor
La bataille des Champs du Pelennor est une bataille se déroulant dans le cadre de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Cette bataille, la plus importante de la Guerre de l'Anneau en termes d'effectifs engagés, oppose les forces du Gondor et ses alliés aux forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres Sauron. Elle se déroule le 15 mars 3019 du Troisième Âge sur les champs du Pelennor, la campagne environnante et le fleuve Anduin. Déroulement thumb|320px|Mort de [[Théoden, écrasé par son cheval qui avait été projeté par un Nazgûl]]En 3019 TA, une vaste armée composée d'Orques, d'Hommes et d'autres créatures fut envoyée par Sauron vers le pays du Gondor avec pour intention de s'emparer de la Cité Blanche, Minas Tirith, et de provoquer par là même la ruine du royaume des Hommes. Ayant pris la rive orientale, puis occidentale de la ville d'Osgiliath, les Orques construisirent un pont de fortune qui leur permit de faire traverser l'Anduin à leurs armes de siège. Ils commencèrent alors à assiéger le Rammas Echor, muraille construite afin de protéger les champs et les fermes du Pelennor ainsi que la cité de Minas Tirith. Ils commencèrent à détruire le mur avant d'investir le Pelennor, brûlant fermes et champs qui s'élevaient sur leur passage. Cela fait, ils s'établirent devant les murs blancs de Minas Tirith que leurs armes de siège ne tardèrent pas à pilonner. Ne disposant d'aucune arme comparable, les défenseurs gondoriens ne pouvaient pas riposter car les Orques se tenaient hors de portée de leurs arcs. Bientôt, les Spectres de l'Anneau, les effroyables Nazgûl, planèrent sur la cité, l'emplissant de terreur. Courant de droite à gauche, seuls Gandalf et le prince Imrahil de Dol Amroth tentaient de rallier les combattants pour maintenir la résistance de la capitale du Gondor. Alors que les Orques commencèrent à entrer dans la cité, les Rohirrims, prévenus par le feu d'alarme du Gondor, firent irruption sur le champ de bataille. C'est là que le roi Theoden du Rohan prononça son célèbre discours : "Arise ! Arise, Riders of Theoden ! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered ! A sword day, a red day, ere the sun rises ! Ride now, ride now ! Ride to ruins and the world's ending ! Death ! Death ! Death ! Forth Eorlingas !". Les Rohirims chargèrent alors et provoquèrent la débandade des Orques du Mordor. Alors que les Hommes pensaient la victoire acquise, Sauron riposta en envoyant au combat les Hommes du sud, les Haradrim et leurs Oliphants, qui infligèrent de lourdes pertes aux cavaliers du Rohan. Le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar en profita pour tuer le roi Théoden, puis fût défait à son tour par Eowyn, nièce de celui-ci, aidée par le hobbit Merry. Alors que tout était perdu, Aragorn arriva en remontant l'Anduin avec l'Armée des morts. Les Orques ainsi que les Haradrim furent tués et la cité tint bon. Denethor, voyant sa cité attaquée et en proie à une crise de folie, se jeta sur un bûcher avec son fils Faramir, qui fut sauvé par Gandalf et Pippin ; Denethor fut malgré tout brûlé vif à sa propre initiative avec le Palantir de Minas Tirith à la main. Ainsi la bataille fut gagnée par les Hommes. Aragorn libéra alors l'Armée des Morts de leur malédiction, considérant leur serment comme accompli. thumb|left|335 px|La Bataille des Champs du Pelenor dans [[Le Seigneur des Anneaux : Le Retour du Roi]] Catégorie:Batailles ca:Batalla dels Camps de Pelènnor de:Schlacht auf dem Pelennor en:Battle of the Pelennor Fields es:Batalla de los Campos del Pelennor it:Battaglia dei Campi del Pelennor pl:Bitwa na Polach Pelennoru pt-br:Batalha dos Campos de Pelennor ru:Битва на Пеленнорских полях Catégorie:Guerre de l'Anneau